Episode Synopses
This article covers the synopses of the episodes in my series. Episode 1 "The Pilot" is the first episode of the series. Thomas pulls a freight train, thinking he can do it alone, but eventually, Edward helps him. Episode 2 "The Competition" is the second episode of the series. James, Gordon, and Henry all want to pull the express, so they all try to impress Sir Topham Hatt. They all fail miserably, so he ends up letting BoCo pull it. Episode 3 "The Twins" is the third episode of the series. A new engine named Donald arrives from Scotland, and he does his jobs well. He quickly befriends Thomas, but isn’t happy when his brother arrives and steals his jobs. Episode 4 "Great Eastern" is the fourth episode of the series. Duck makes a point of letting the other engines know he is Great Western, but James and Emily decide to play a trick on him. They both stay on the east coast of Sodor for a week. Episode 5 "A Tale of Much Pity" is the fifth episode of the series. Diesel tricks Percy into doing his jobs for him because he leaked a little oil. Episode 6 "Splatter Dodges" is the sixth episode of the series. Splatter tries to “dodge” getting out of work, leaving Dodge and Toby to do his jobs. Episode 7 "A Visit to the Quarry" is the seventh episode of the series. Mavis travels from southeast Sodor to visit Bill and Ben. However, since her quarry is quite different, she leaves Bill and Ben bamboozled because of their normal non-organization. Episode 8 "What's Wrong With the Iron Twins?" is the eighth episode of the series. Thomas and Oliver have special deliveries to make at the Smelters Yard, but when they go in the wrong shed, ‘Arry and Bert are afraid of them, and have nasty accidents. Episode 9 "Not Here But There" is the ninth episode of the series. Lady, being able to travel on both Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge tracks, has too much work on both railways, as Skarloey and James are both sick. Episode 10 "A Funnel and a Claw" is the tenth episode of the series. Thomas, when challenged by Diesel 10, realizes that his funnel is no match for Diesel 10’s claw. Fortunately, Thomas is wittier than his opponent. Episode 11 "Edward's Heavy Haul" is the eleventh episode of the series. Edward is extremely upset because his haul is heavy. Episode 12 "Mavis' Craving" is the twelfth episode of the series. Mavis craves the concept of working with more responsible engines than Bill and Ben, so she is invited to work on the Little Western branch line. Episode 13 "Gordon, Douglas, and Diesel" is the thirteenth episode of the series. An odd mix of engines are chosen to work together for a day. The two steamies are bullied by Diesel all day, but strike back by crashing him. Episode 14 "Pleased to Meet You, Ma'am" is the fourteenth episode of the series. When Duck visits the Wharf for the first time, he mistakes Rheneas for a female train. Episode 15 "The Pack" is the fifteenth episode of the series. Thomas and Percy get to work with special machines called “The Pack.” Episode 16 "Thomas and the Tragic Railroad, Part 1" is the sixteenth episode of the series. Thomas, Percy, and James sail to a new island called “Adventure Island.” They meet three very strange engines – Den, Charlie, and Proteus. Their railroad is in bad shape, and has no reason to be titled “Adventure Island.” Episode 17 "Thomas and the Tragic Railroad, Part 2" is the seventeenth episode of the series. Thomas invites the three engines to come to Sodor. Den and Charlie join the Standard Gauge railway, and Proteus joins the Narrow Gauge Railway. Episode 18 "Waking Up" is the eighteenth episode of the series. Thomas and James are woken up and told that the adventure on the “Tragic” railroad was just a dream and that they are still in several different countries after the events of deep impact. They are also forced to remember that many of their friends have been lost. Episode 19 "Return and Redemption" is the nineteenth episode of the series. Dennis returns to Sodor to redeem himself to Sir Topham Hatt. Trivia *The events of Deep Impact took place between episodes 15 and 16. *"A Funnel and a Claw" is the most-liked episode of the series. It has over 90,000 views.